Blood Dragon Slayer Magic
Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血の滅竜魔法 Chi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of Lost Magic, more specifically, a branch of Dragon Slayer Magic used by the powerful Ash Sangria. Description Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血の滅竜魔法, Chi no Metsuryū Mahō) as the name indicates, is a of the category. It is a long-lost art that, even among its brethren , is one that most are completely unaware of due to being thrown into obscurity following the death of the Blood Dragon population. However, he who remained was the Blood Dragon King (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō). The greatest of his species, the Blood Dragon King – regrettably – abandoned his pride and fled into the depths of , witnessing the rampant destruction of his species from afar. Following the conclusion of the conflict, the Blood Dragon King was encountered by a child, abandoned at sea onto the island and left to die. He adopted the child and saw potential: potential to fulfil the wishes of repopulating the world with Dragons and once again returning to the former glory that the Dragons had basked in. As a result of this decision, the duty of the Blood Dragon King has been passed down through the generations, with each successive Dragon only holding one goal: to reclaim the glory of all Dragon Kings. The Blood Dragon Slayer Magic is a Magic of great cruelty and yet, weakness. It forces humans to bear drastic alterations within their body to obtain the power to fulfil their desires. The resulting changes, however, lead to extraordinary power being granted to the user. The entirety of one's supply of blood becomes no more than an externalized limb that Ash may manipulate in any manner possible, giving him extreme liberty to overcome his opponents. In saying that, the most outstanding fact about Blood Dragon Slayer Magic lies in its incredibly niched specializations. Although Blood is surely a natural element, it is a natural element that exists almost solely within the confines of a living body. Therefore, all of its parameters – when compared to others – are truly inferior. Yet this innate weakness brings about complete dominance over the element in question, making it impossible to govern over Ash's blood, for his body simply refuses to give permission. In fact, the nature of this dominance is so great that his blood cannot be used as a fuel for Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic for other Dragon Slayers, for the blood would reject their body and begin to cause severe strain to the individual's body in question. Blood Dragon Slayer Magic enables the wielder to completely manipulate the blood within one's body. This ability is primarily expressed as the ability to manipulate blood already circulating across the body. From using the blood as ammunition for powerful waves, creating net-like constructs and even combining it with magic to create crimson blasts of energy, Ash is capable of doing all of this with extreme ease. His skill has ascended to the point where it has become nothing more than a fluid process of the blood altering its structure from one to another in order to suit Ash's desires. Although this is its primary offensive ability, it is by no means the only application of this arcane art. One of the most defining characteristics of an individual using Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, after all, is the extraordinary support network established within the Slayer themselves. Among these feats are the ability to reinforce the hardness of his skin, reinforce his sensory perception and even enable him to replenish his wounds in the midst of battle. These varied applications enable the Dragon Slayer to fight against virtually any of his enemies without resorting to strictly offensive powers. While the Magic possesses a slew of active abilities, some of its greatest advantages are conferred through it passive attributes. The first of these is the enhanced production of blood through the , allowing his body to adapt to the excessive use of blood within his abilities. In addition, the solvent properties of his blood appear to be far greater than any ordinary solvent, overcoming virtually any issues with the ingestion of foreign blood into his body. In fact, his blood enables him to consume elements such as Fire, Water and the like. However, it does not provide him any sort of nutrition or extra power. Moreover, it is almost completely immune to conventional blood poisoning. In fact, the sheer nature of the in his body makes most bacteria and viruses completely negligent against him, as they act upon threats with superb speed, forming and combating infection with no command from Ash's part. Finally, Ash's ability to act recklessly in battle is amplified through his body's heightened blood clotting process, allowing him to quickly close minor wounds and even actively suppress the pain and blood loss from greater wounds, all so that he can dominate and destroy any enemy he seeks. Spells Basic Spells *'Blood Dragon's Roar' (血竜の咆哮 Chiryū no Hōkō): The Dragon's Roar is a fearsome weapon among all Dragons. It is nearly the embodiment of their very reputation. For some it is a that incinerates everything in contact, for others it may be a from the heavens. For a Blood Dragon King, however, it is something else entirely. Blood is the composition of a Blood Dragon, the very fuel they require in order to live. For them to expel a copious amount of blood in such a manner would be akin to killing themselves, would it not? For this reason, Blood Dragon Kings have altered their physiology to the point where there exists a separate artery that flows blood to the throat. As their protegé, Blood Dragon Slayers eventually develop that very trait. With the release of magical energy throughout his body, the Blood Dragon Slayer releases the wall barricading the flow of blood to the artery. The heart beats and it sends out a stream of blood through the artery, pressure accumulating as its proceeds to shorten in diameter and circumference. At the point where it reaches Ash's throat, he expels it with great speed. A single pulse of blood-red magic ripples outwards from his body before the blood is expelled as a bloodbath unlike any have ever seen. Its density and drowns the enemy in an inescapable fluid, leaving them struggling in despair. On top of that, the oxygen within the blood ultimately causes . Even should they survive the bloodbath, their weakness following its departure would leave Ash with the perfect opportunity to kill them. Truthfully a deadly technique that realizes the full potential of a Blood Dragon's powers. *'Blood Dragon's Capillary Net' (血竜の毛管網, Chiryū no Mōkanami): While a Dragon might be renowned for the hardness of its scales, as they should, the Blood Dragon King is remarkably different from the rest of its brethren in that the majority of its scales are surprisingly soft. The nature of the Blood Dragon King's body is truly a representative of blood, which is clearly fluid and malleable. In accordance, the Blood Dragon's Capillary Net is a spell that is ingrained into Blood Dragon Slayers through altering their skin composition. At any point in time, Ash's skin may suddenly rip apart and sent out bloody constructs with the intention of entrapping his enemy in a net of blood. Of course, while such techniques would conventionally place the user at risk, the Blood Dragon King does not make such foolish mistakes. The blood in question is attached to his body and follows the mental commands of its conjurer: in other words, it is no less than a limb when active. The blood hardens, softens and dances around his enemy until there is no more escape. Like a spider weaving its web, all that is left for Ash to do is consume his prey. *'Blood Dragon's Claw' (血竜の爪, Chiryū no Tsume): A Dragon is a gigantic mass of magical energy taken sentience, living and breathing within a physical container. One of it's most frightening features are the claws it uses to dismember its prey. A Blood Dragon King's claws are of particular note. Unlike other skeletal structures of the Blood Dragon, the claw is one that has a particular opening in its bone in order to allow exchange of blood into it. Of course, the end product of such a change is a constant surge of power towards his claws. It is a passively offensive spell that has eventually progressed to the point where his entire skeletal system can now be circulated with a flow of magically enhanced blood. The product of this is that all of his motions can release a torrent of crimson energy towards his enemies, massacring most of the chances his enemies have of successfully evading his assaults. The energy that appears from Ash's body tends to vary in size and strength. While it is often at the same level as a thin crescent of energy in terms of strength, Ash is known to readily manipulate the shape in order to create a perfect mixture of offense and defense. While the crimson energy is not purely blood, Ash reveals that it is the combination of the excess magic flowing in through his body's openings. It is according to this mixture of energy and blood that Ash is able to so freely manipulate the energy that is released from his body, a feat no ordinary Mage can acclaim to performing. Moreover, Ash's blade is formed with the same intention in mind, thus enabling the Blood Dragon Slayer to greatly increase his range in the midst of combat, normally bewildering his enemies. *'Blood Dragon's Clotting' (血竜の凝固 Chiryū no Gyōko): *'Blood Dragon's Eyes' (血竜の目, Chiryū no Me): *'Blood Dragon's Shedding' (血竜の脱皮 Chiryū no Dappa): *'Blood Dragon's Tail' (血竜の尾, Chiryū no Bi): *'Blood Dragon's Wings' (血竜の翼, Chiryū no Tsubasa): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Bloodline Inheritance: Conquering Crimson Consumption' (出自の相続・征紅消費, Shutsuji no Sōzoku: Seiku Shōhi): *'Bloodline Inheritance: Royal Racial Revolution' (出自の相続・王人種変革, Shutsuji no Sōzoku: Ōjinshu Henkaku): Forbidden Spells .]] *'Forbidden Rite: Ascending the Throne' (禁法式・登臨, Kinbōshiki: Tōrin): Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Slayer Magic Category:Ashy's Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic